Recently, electronic devices have been developed to use various functions that are related to applications. For example, electronic devices (e.g., smart phones) may receive information that is related to the configuration of the electronic device from a server, and the electronic device may be configured based on the received information.
Electronic devices have recently been developed to use various functions. The electronic devices are provided with a display unit in order to more effectively utilize the various functions. For example, current smart phones adopt a display unit (e.g., a touch screen), which senses a touch, on the front side thereof.
In addition, a wide range of applications (or “apps”) may be installed and executed in the electronic devices. Various input means (e.g., a touch screen, buttons, a mouse, a keyboard, sensors, etc.) may be used to execute and control the applications in the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.